The Dragon Slayer Band
by iciclefangAJ
Summary: Wendy,Cobra,Laxus,Gajeel,Natsu,Sting, and Rogue are all in the Dragon Slayer Band and stumble upon a cafe called Sweet Cafe, and in the end they keep visiting more, and more! Lucy is the owner of Sweet Cafe while Levy,UItear,Kinanna, and Millianna help work there. Will these visits harm the reputation and fame of the Dragon Slayer Band? Or will it improve the Dragon Slayer Band?
1. Chapter 1

**Lucy's POV**

I was preparing everything for the new opening of Sweet Cafe. Suddenly, my friend Levy came by panting, "Lu-chan... Did you hire workers for Sweet Cafe?" "Yup!" I said. "They're right here. They are UItear, Millianna,Kinana, you, and me! Romeo is also coming but he comes at night just to hang out with Gray. I already bought enough supplies to last the cafe a week!" "K" Levy replied. I still can't believe that I'm gonna be opening my dream cafe! I wonder if anybody I know will come?Oh well, its 9:00 time to sleep.

I wake up, at exactly 6:00 in the morning to get ready. I brush my hair, change, and etc. Just like I requested me, UItear,Millianna, and Levy are here at 7:00 even though Sweet Cafe opens at 7:30. We all saw the giant crowd lined up against the door way by 7:30. I gulped, then prepared for the long day of work.

**"I'LL HAVE A MOCHA COOKIE CRUMBLE!" (I didn't create the names I borrowed them from Starbucks)**

**"I WANNA CARAMEL RIBBON !"**

By the end of work I was drop dead tired. It was worth it though. Sweet Cafe earned $600! We all split up the money so each person had $120 except there was $120 extra just in case if Sweet Cafe needed more supplies. I looked at the fridge and saw that there was enough last over to last a few days. Everybody had left now except for me since I was cleaning up after the long day of work. Romeo and Gray stroll in, saying, "What's up Lucy." "Nothin" I reply. Now go! You only get free coffee tomorrow(Tuesday)! Then they left. Oh well, it's almost 9:00 time to close up shop! I walk to the door ready to close it. Before I could lock up Sweet Cafe, a horde of people barged in then screamed, "LOCK THE SHOP!" Startled, I just went to the doors and locked them up. I put a curtain underneath the doors so nobody would see the people. "Who are you people in my cafe?" I asked. The only girl came out of the horde saying, "You don't know who we are? My name is Wendy. We're the Dragon Slayer Band. " Wow. "Well please leave now! I have to sleep" I cheerfully said. " You don't want us to stay?" Wendy asked. "Usually people would be begging us for autographs and etc." I smiled then said, "Nope! I'm not that type of person! I know it must be annoying to have people asking you for favors all day. Now please leave, I have to work tomorrow again." Wendy and the others nodded and then left. "WHAT A RELIEF THAT THEY LEFT!" I said. Now, I can rest peacefully and read.

**Wendy's POV**

"I can't believe that girl didn't want an autograph! She seems really nice as well." I told Natsu. "Lets go there again tomorrow! Please!" I'm using my puppy dog eyes for this! Natsu sighed then said, " Cobra,Rogue, Laxus, Sting, and Gajeel what do you guys think?" They all said yes but Gajeel just grunted, while Rogue nodded his head. "Yay! I can't wait!" I scream. "SH!" They whispered in unison. "We don't want fans around!"_  
_

**Time Skip to 8:40**

I'm so happy! I'm going to see her again! I look inside, there are two boys talking to the girl, and people working. "The coast is clear." I whisper to my friends. They nod their heads as a signal to come in. I wave to the girl from yesterday and the girl doesn't notice me she just keeps talking and laughing to the dude while he just sips his coffee and talks. I can't believe she doesn't notice me! I decide to tap her shoulder then whisper, "Hi! It's me! Please lock up!" She looks at me straight in the face, then nods. "Hi Wendy! I forgot to tell you my name yesterday! The name's Lucy!" Lucy says. "Meet my guy best friend Gray!" Gray looks at me then asks, " Aren't you the lead singer in the Dragon Slayer Band?" I nod my head shyly. I can see that Cobra is looking at a girl with purple hair and green eyes. Lucy's eyes follow my gaze then laughs. "Your looking at Kinana? Her full name is Kinana Cubelios. She's a close friend of mine. Met her 7 years ago in front of here. She was found unconscious. Now, she's like my little sister even though she lives in an apartment close by.

**Cobra's POV**

Did I hear that right? Kinana _Cubelios!?_ That's her name? She was found 7 years ago when I lost her... In fact she even sounds like _MY old _Cubelios!Am I be hallucinating? If this is not a dream I'm going crazy. I hope I'm not going crazy. I hope I'm not going crazy. I hope I'm not going crazy.

**Lucy's POV  
**

They all are so sweet! I have to go shopping for supplies! Dang it! "Uh guys? Sorry but you have to go NOW. I have a cafe to run and supplies doesn't fall from trees!" I said. Wendy nodded her head then left. Thank god that Wendy was there even if she is the only girl. Now, time to go shopping! I lock the cafe, making sure the key is around my neck. Once I'm done, I head to the market to purchase all my supplies.

**Time Skip to after the shopping**

Finally I'm done! Now it's time to rest and watch a little TV. On TV I flip to my favorite channel. Daily Pop News. I listen to what the reporter says carefully...

**"Reporters have seen the Dragon Slayer Band outside the new cafe, Sweet Cafe. Are they poser? Are they real? Are they there to attract attention? Either way, I'm Lillian Blues here to tell _you the _news!"**

I just sat there on my bed gaping. How **_DARE _**the paparazzi come and spy on us! I just met them **_yesterday_**! Either way I hope they don't come back soon...

* * *

**Little did Lucy know, they would be there a _LOT_ more...**


	2. A New Member

**Lucy's POV**

I HATE LILLIAN BLUES! She always sticks her nose into other people's business! Oh well time for another day of work. Thank god I bought all the supplies yesterday night. I really hope that band doesn't come back tonight. Oh yeah! I have to stick that poster on our door!

**The Poster**

**HELP WANTED FOR SWEET CAFE!**

**1 MALE WORKER FOR A CHANGE PLEASE!**

**STORE HOURS**

**MONDAY-FRIDAY (7:30 AM - 8:40 PM)**

**SATURDAY-SUNDAY (7:30 AM - 8:00 PM)**

I stick on the poster in relief. I finally made it at midnight. Right after I stick on the poster a dude walks up, takes out a black marker and crosses out the first 2 sentences. "Yo Luce! I'm working kay?" Gray says. "Sure!" I reply. Getting a male worker was easier than I thought! "Gray! We're gonna start working in a few minutes! so hurry up! "

**At 8:39...**

"I'm so tired today!" I moaned.

"Well maybe you should have slept earlier." Gray chuckled.

"It isn't my fault I had to deal with the annoying Dragon Slayer Band!"

Slowly, I was falling asleep and then I almost fell but gray caught me. "Wow you sure are sleepy!" Gray laughed. He carried me up to my room and left me on my bed. Right after Gray put me down, I was fast asleep. He saw me sleeping then laughed. Before he left, Gray gave me a little kiss on the forehead. "Sweet dreams Luce. Still can't believe that your my girlfriend." Gray whispered. Then, Gray left my bedroom.

**Gray's POV**

I walk down the stairs, but when I was at the main floor I saw 7 people.

"Who are you and what are you doing here!?" I calmly said.

"Us? We're the Dragon Slayer Band." A blue haired girl said.

"The Dragon Slayer Band? Oh yeah Luce was complaining about you people."

"Luigi is here? Lets go see her!" Some pink haired dude said.

"No. Lucy already thinks you guys are annoying."

"Annoying!? It isn't our fault her stupid cafe was on TV!" a dude with lots of piercings said. I arch my eyebrow at him.

"Anyways why are you guys even here?!"

"I don't know. We just came here. Why are _YOU _here?"

"I'm her boyfriend and I work here."

Before they could reply, Lucy cam down the stairs rubbing her eyes.

"Sorry that _they _woke you up Luce!" I apologized.

"It's ok Gray." Lucy said. "Anyways why are _they _here?"

"I don't know after I came down the stairs I found them here." I said.

"We came since we wanted to see you again!" the blue haired girl responded.

"GO AWAY! YOU PEOPLE HAVE BEEN CAUSING ME TROUBLE FROM DAY 1! IF YOU DON'T LEAVE I'LL MAKE YOU!" Lucy screamed.

At this, the blue haired girl started crying. All the others came to her defense. "You and what army?" one dude sneered.

"_This _army!" Lucy sneered. Lucy snapped her fingers. At once, Levy,UItear,Kinanna, Millianna, Elfman, Evergreen, Lyon, Sherry, Chelia, Beth, Eve, Hibiki, Ren, Kagura, and Erza came. The band gaped in shock when they saw all the mages. While they were still in shock, Millianna came and used some sort of magic removing band on them all. Together, me and Lyon used our magic, "Ice Make: Cage!" Then, we trapped the band.

"LEAVE!" Lucy shouted. Then, Lucy started crying. I knew why. It was because of their manager. Their manager was best friends with Lucy until he started his music business. I walked over to Lucy and comforted her.

"YOU MADE LUCY CRY!" Erza murderously said. "Now, I'll kill you all." The band gulped in fear. Then, out of nowhere Jellal came. Jellal laughed in shock when he saw his band trapped.

"Wow Lucy! You still have your defense force!" Jellal chuckled.

"Jellal! Help us!" the pink haired dude pleaded.

"No Natsu. It isn't my fault you got into this mess. You should be thanking Lucy for being best friends with me. Otherwise, you'd all be dead by now. Haven't you heard of the gang Fairy Tail? They're the backup for Lucy since Lucy was rich gave them money, tok them in, fed, and took care of them. I was one of them. Now, Lucy is broke and they repay Lucy by being her backup gang. These aren't even the most powerful mages." Jellal said.

The band looked at Jellal in shock. Lucy frowned then said, "Jellal, thanks to your band my cafe is destroyed. Come on gang! We're going to Fairy Hills!"

"Aye Sir!" We cheered in unison. Then we left leaving the band in shock.

**Jellal's POV**

"Jellal you really were in that gang?" Natsu asked.

I nodded my head, "Yup! Lucy found me on the streets first. I was the first person to be in the gang. Afterwards, Lucy found the rest. Lucy even started a guild. Lucy knows every magic so she taught us all magic. Now there are teams like Team Shadowgear, Team Thunder Tribe, the Trimens, and I was in a team with Lucy, Gray, and Erza. The oldest people and even the youngest people knew magic. Like there is a child named Asuka and she is 5. Lucy found her 2 years ago with Asuka's parents. Lucy taught them Gun Magic. Asuka is a prodigy when it comes to guns. She is one of the most powerful mages."

All of the band looks at me in shock. "Wait so everybody there is like family?" Wendy asks.

"Yup! Except Lucy was the one who kept us organized when we went too wild and she dealt with Magic Council. Lucy is friends with every member of the Magic Council, so she never gets in large trouble. Lucy even deals with expense costs. Wanna go check out Fairy Tail privately?"

"YES!" Wendy screamed. Then we all left for Fairy Tail.

**Lucy's POV**

"Ok we are now going to be recreating Fairy Tail! First off, Juvia work with Cosmos and Beth for the gardens, Levy you work with Gajeel for pipes, Jet can you gather all the materials, Gray and Lyon make the skating rink, Laki and Sherry can you make log cabins for everybody to stay in, Coco make the gym, Aires make the beds, Erza make the weaponry room, Laxus and Orga provide electricity, Cana and Macao make the booze, Exceeds carry items that must go high, Wakaba make all the pollution go away, Warren contact everybody if they don't here me, Alzack Bisca and Asuka make shooting targets, Arana make sure everything sticks, Risely and Kagura make the chandelier, Sho make the casino, Rufus take care of the library, Eve make the cooling room, Chelia make the seasonal training arena, Evergreen make the statues, Millianna make the cat room, Romeo make the kitchen, and Meredy you may support everybody! ARE YOU GUYS READY!?" I shouted.

"AYE SIR!" Everybody cheered. I left the guild except on the outside I saw 8 people hiding.

"What are you people doing here?" I asked.

Jellal gulped then said, " Lucy we're only watching you know." I looked into his eyes and saw homesickness.

"Yes, but your band aren't Fairy Tail Members so they are not permitted here." I warned. "If you don't leave I will have to banish YOU from ever coming to Fairy Tail. Either way if you come here a few of my members will kill you. Erza, Kagura, Sho, and Wally will want revenge. "

Jellal sighed then said, " At least let Wendy in. She's the reason why we came."

I looked Wendy in the eye " You may enter if you wish to join the guild. I know you only joined the band because of Caitshelter. You are the only one of them with a pure heart. You would be great friends with Chelia."

It looked like Wendy was thinking. Then she said, " I'll join."

I smile happily and give her Fairy Tail's insignia in blue on her right shoulder. "Come on Wendy! Since you joined, you have to help work! Go to the Seasonal Training room to work with Chelia ok?" Wendy nodded and then we disappeared out of thin air.


	3. Author's Note

**I have decided to abandon this story FOR NOW, mainly because I am utterly lost as to what to do next. My sister says to make a new story for Fairy Tail, but I'm not that sure. I might try to add in at least 10 chapters before the year is over, just to see if I will ever have an idea for this story. I wrote one story, The Blossoming of A Flower, and I might try to do different versions of it.**

**Right now, I'll just try to start a Percy Jackson story, most likely a Fem Harry. I ****_swear_**** that I will finish that story sometime during 2016. I might add in a new chapter for other stories, like my Sakura Lai one; almost done with a chapter. **

**See you on this story in a year or so!**


End file.
